Serena's return
by prettylittleliaarsx
Summary: Serena Van Der Woodsen left town 3 years ago. Now she returns hoping to create a better family for her daughter Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place during season 1. Everything is the same, except Dan and Serena never got back together during the summer. Also Dan is not gossip girl and instead they never find out who it is.**

Serena stared at the white stick for ages. The pink line down the middle made her feel uneasy and faint. She continued to pace around the bathroom when she heard footsteps behind her. She was pregnant and only 17. She didn't know what to do.

"Serena?"

She turned around to see her Grandmother, Cece standing behind her. Serena didn't say anything. Instead she spent the next 10 minutes bawling in her Grannies arms.

* * *

 _Dear Dan Humphrey,_

 _I love you more than anything else in the world. You are the reason that I wake up in the morning, you changed me into a decent person and I adore you for that. Im Pregnant. I know its complicated but I want you to understand that I can do this on my own if I come to it. Please go an live your dreams! I'm going to Paris, bye Dan. If you need me then I'll attach my address._

Serena has spent the previous weeks trying to decide what to say. Instead she didn't say anything at all. She packed her bags and left. Cece promised to pass her note over. Serena decided that she would give Dan the choice to stick by her and thats why she sent the letter. Although what Serena didn't know was that Cece was up to old games.

Serena spent the first few months of her pregnancy hidden inside her apartment in Paris. She hoped for Dan to answer but nothing ever came. Until one day it did.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _I'm sorry but I'm not ready to be a dad._

That's all it said and it broke her heart. Serena Van Der Wooden just disappeared. Nobody in her family knew where she was. They had private investigators and all their friends looking for her. She had literally fallen off the edge of the earth. Serena had her baby girl and then moved to London where they lived for 2 years.

* * *

3 years since she left.

Serena was determined to move back to New York. It was her home and she wanted it to be the same for her own daughter. Now 3 years later, Serena is back in town with her daughter Anna Elizabeth Humphrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena life was going really well in London. Anna was in day care while Serena was working full time at as a waitress to support for her. They both lived in a one bedroom apartment about 20 minutes out of the city. One day Serena got a call from Anna'a day care saying that she wasn't waking up from her nap. Only a week later her nine month old daughter got diagnosed with neuroblastoma cancer. She had been fighting it really well and even went through remission for four months after her second birthday. But just a few weeks ago the doctors noticed a new tumour. The doctors in london didn't have the money or knowledge to help her, s instead she flew to new york. Anna had had many rounds of chemo-therapy and radiation about a year ago. Her hair had grown back now and was blond and wavy like Serenas. Although she had bright blue eyes that looked a lot like Jenny's.

The plane flight had gone really well for Serena. Although Anna was almost 2 and a half, she never had a terrible 2's phase. Anna was a happy child, despite all the hospital visits and all the medicine. She was so excited to go on "holiday".

xoxo

 **Three years in the future is set in season 5. Blair and chucks accident is real and that is how they end up meeting Serena. (In the hospital)**

Serena had been in New York for 3 months now. Anna was having numerous surgeries to remove the tumour. After that she would be need bone-marrow and blood transfusions. Luckily Serena was a match and could be her donor. She had managed to stay un-rocognised round new york for the past months she was here. She rarely left the hospital room because she felt safer looking over anna.

Serena was getting really hungry and decided to go get lunch while the nurse was finishing up with Anna.

"Serena?"

Serena heard a familiar voice from behind her. Thats when she finally realised and turned around to face her.

"Mum... um.. what are you doing here."

"What am I doing here? I live here. You disappeared 3 years ago. You had no records on you. I had lost my 17 year old daughter and then she just never came back. We thought you were... dead.."

"I'm sorry mum... but why are you at hospital."

"Because your best friends got in a car crash."

It was just then that they were interrupted. "Serena, Anna's about to go into surgery and wants you to take her in."

"Wait who's Anna?" Lily stood there confused.

"I have to go.. bye mum."

"Serena! Who's Anna!"

Serena knew Anna got restless before surgery and that she needed to go. But all kept thinking was that it was now or never. She had to tell her mum at some point.

"She's my daughter."

At that point Serena just left. Lily stood there absolutely speechless.

xoxo

"Lily there you are. Chucks woken up!." Rufus was shouting from the waiting area as she walked towards them. Behind him sat Dan, Nate and Blair.

"That's great news." Lily was still confused about everything with Serena. She wasn't really acting her self.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked confused.

"I just saw Serena... It was weird. she was just there and then we spoke and she just left."

"Are you sure it was her?" Dan joined the conversation

"A hundred Percent... She called me mum"

"Who does she think she is! Leaving for 3 years without an explanation and then just turning up and saying Hi." Blair was furious. Nate was trying to calm her down. She was starting to cause a scene in the hospital lobby.

"I don't think this was planned. She was just as shocked to see me as I was to see her." Lily was starting to cry. She was just shocked and nervous and confused all at the same time.

"On the bright side at least we know she home and safe." Rufus was confuting Lily. "Do you know why she's at the hospital."

Lily was so stunned that her daughter had returned that she hadn't even comprehended that she had a daughter. A daughter that was needing surgery.

"Um... She has a daughter... I think she's sick."

Dan just about collapsed right there and then.

"How old is she..." Dan was trying to work it out in his head.

"Im not sure I never met her. I think her names Anna." Lily needed to sit down, they all did.

xoxo

They were talking about Serena so much that they had forgotten about Chuck. Eventually Blair went to go see him and explain the situation.

"He's talking fine. He reckons if you want to know about Serena then ask at the front desk." Blair had returned back to the waiting area.

"Will they give us private information?" Rufus had already thought about that and changed his mind.

"He says to get Lily to do it. They have the same last name. Just ask what room their staying in."

"Ok...I'll try. Lily walk up to the front desk with the cheesiest smile ever.

"Hello, My name is Lily Van Der Woodsen. My daughter Serena is here with her Daughter. I was just wondering what room that is?"

"Ok one second. Visiting hours don't actually start for another hour but you can take a seat in the waiting room."

"Thankyou." Lily was debating whether she actually wanted to go see her if they find out what room it is."

"Here it is.. Serena Van Der Woodsen, mother of Anna Elizabeth Humphrey. Neuroblastoma patient, age 2 years and 5 weeks. Room 215."

"Thank you very much." Lily turned to face the rest of them

"Did she just say... Anna Elizabeth Humphrey." Dan was about to faint again


	3. Chapter 3

Serena had been reading her magazines and watching TV until Anna got out of surgery. She also makes sure to leave 5 minutes early because Anna gets scared when she wakes up and Serena's not there. The survey went really well and Anna napped for another hour after wards. She was taken back to her room but didn't feel like eating so watched tv instead. That's when Serena got called to the waiting room.

"Hi Melissa, I got a call saying you wanted me." Serena had been at the hospital long enough to know most of the staff around Anna'a ward.

"Yes hi Serena, there are some people asking for you in the waiting room."

That's when Serena turned around and saw Blair, Nate, Her mum, Rufus and Dan staring at her. She didn't know what to do and began to walk back towards Anna.

"You can't keep walking away Serena. It changes nothing." Blair had spotted her and began to walk towards her.

That's when Serena turned around "I will talk to you. But I'm not having shouting or drama. Not here in the hospital."

Lily was relieved they had gotten through to her "Deal. Come sit."

They talked for away half an hour. She explained what she had done for the last three years. How she found out about Anna's cancer and what treatments they were doing. Why she was in New York and everything else. They were all laughing and sharing stories after no time at all. That's when Dan asked the question everybody was avoiding.

"Why is Anna's last name Humphrey."

Serena face went from laughing to pale and white. "Can we talk about this another time."

"No we can not talk about this another time. I haven't known my daughter for three years."

"And who's fault is that? Your the one who wasn't ready. I gave YOU the choice." Serena had shouted so loudly they started to get looks from other around them.

"What are you talking about... why didn't you tell me?"

Serena was really confused. Why was he acting like this "Wait what do you mean."

"You should have told me Serena. I would have stuck by you. I would have liked the chance to know my daughter."

Nate, Lily and Rufus were just watching it all blow out from beside them

"I did tell you? I sent you a letter the day I left for Paris. You even replied?" Serena was remembering it all in her head to make sure she wasn't making it up.

"I never got any letter Serena. I was just as clueless as blair or even your mum."

That's when Lily stood in. "Serena are you sure you wrote the letter."

"Absoutley positive. I wrote it on the aeroplane, I even gave it to ..." Serena stopped dead in her tracks

"Gave it to who Serena?" Lily could see her daughter face go from confused to furious.

"I gave it to Cece! that son of a bitch."

Dan was more mad than ever but wanted to understand this "What do you think she did?"

"I think she pretended to send that letter and then wrote back a fake letter from you."

"What did the letter from me say?"

"That you didn't want to know Anna."

Lily grabbed her bag and phone and walked out of the room "I'm going to go kill her myself.

xoxo

"Serena can I talk to you?" Serena nodded at blair then turned and listened to her "I've missed you so much. At first I was mad.. but I understand now I really do. I'm just happy your back!"

"Me too.. It's strange to see you all again. But i've really missed you." Serena pulled blair into a huge hug

"Sorry to interrupt this but can I talk to Serena in private?" Dan had calmed down a bit but was still red faced.

"Listen Dan, I'm sorry but." She was interupted by Dan

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything... In your eyes you got knocked up at 17. The babies dad ditched you and then the baby gets cancer. It's a pretty rough life I'm surprises you haven't given up yet."

Serena just smiled at him "Do you want to meet her? It's not your fault I have an interfering grandmother who practically ruined a little girls life."

"You would really let me?" Dan was shocked

"Of course! Speaking of her, I need to go tuck her in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck had recovered and gone home with Blair just days after that. Dan couldn't see Anna yet because she was having a lot of surgeries but Serena promised he could meet her at the weekend. Anna's surgeries have all gone well and was allowed to be discharged from the hospital. They don't know whether the cancer has gone yet but can tell in a few weeks when they go back for their check up. Cece claimed she was trying to do what was best for the them but nobody believed her.

"Mummy! look what aunt blair got me." Anna was only 2 and a half. But was cheeky and very mature for her age. She was so excited to finally be released from hospital and was so surprised at how posh their apartment looked. She ran towards serena in a black, lacy dress. It went just past her knees and she was also wearing white slip on shoes. She looked like a mini serena, all dressed up with her long blonde hair swaying side to side. Blair had given her a butterfly clip that went in her hair.

"I couldn't resist. She looked beautiful" Blair joined them with bags full of shopping. "Its for thanksgiving dinner. Your coming right?"

"Of course we are." Serena scooped up Anna in her arms. "Dan still hasn't met her and neither has anybody else."

xoxo

 _The next day_

Serena had gone to the Van Der Woodson/Humphrey apartment early to help her mum set up.

"Oh Serena your here! Where is my granddaughter!"

"Blair will bring her round soon, she's taking a nap." Serena smiled at her mother while she helped out with the pumpkin pie they promised blair.

"You know your killing us with this whole baby thing. First you spring it on us and then we can't meet her."

"Oh give it a rest mum. She's only taking a nap, I haven't sent her back to England."

"Sent who back to England?" Dan and Jenny join them from behind.

Lily laughed at the frustrated look on Serenas face. "Nobody were just joking around."

"Mumma Mumma Mumma!" Blair had Anna over her back. She was giggling and kicking around. "Help me Aunt Blair is going to make me walk the plank."

Everyone stopped and stayed at the little girl who was now running towards her mum.

"Maybe we should make Aunt Blair walk the prank." Serena reached out and tickled the little girl until she was bright red in the face.

"No I'll forgive her." Anna had a contagious smile that nobody could resist. Her giggle was so loud and was always laughing. At first glance she was like Serena as a child. But when you looked at her properly you could tell she was Dans kid.

Serena eventually picked up the kid and walked towards everyone else.

"Um... Everybody this is Anna." She turned to see Dan. He was just sating there staring at his daughter. She walked towards him and put Anna in his arms.

"Hey Anna." Dan was cuddling her like he had known her since she was born.

"hello. Your not a pirate too are you? Not like Aunt Blair."

This caused everyone to laugh.

"No I'm your... I'm your mummy's friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone slowly cleared out from the kitchen area and moved to the family room. Serena stayed behind with Dan while Blair took Anna.

"She's a really nice kid." Dan was heartbroken. When he looked at his daughter he felt lost and ashamed. He felt as if he had let her down.

"Thankyou. She's a chatterbox and rambles when she meets new people, I think she gets that from you. But her sense of style thats me alright. She won't leave the house unless she's checked her outfit in the mirror."

Dan laughed when he imagine the little toddler with an attitude like Serena's

"Do you want to spend the day with her tomorrow?"

Dan looked up from the cup of coffee he was holding in his hands "Like just me and her?... I mean I'd love to.. but what if she hates me."

"She won't hate you Dan." Serena smiled "She's only 2 and a half. Just be silly and make her laugh. Take her to feed the ducks."

"And then will you tell her I'm her dad?"

"I want to tell her. I really do. But I just don't know how to say it to a toddler. Its scary for a stranger to just walk in on your life and then just become your dad."

Dan understood. He understood quite a lot. When his mum left him and Rufus started dating again, he was always bringing his girlfriends back to the house. It was weird even for a teenager.

"Lets just take it slowly Dan"

"Sounds good."

They turned and watched THEIR daughter. She was giggling as usual and chasing people around the living area. Lily had the biggest smile on her face with the hand gripped hard around Rufus's.

xoxo

 _1 Month Later_

Dan had grown attached to Anna and she also really loved him. Serena eventually explained to her that he was her Daddy and then Grandma Cece made him play hide and seek, but she's found him now. Serena enrolled her at the pre-school down the road from St Judes and the Constance Girls. Dan was living in the loft and Serena was staying with Lily and Rufus. Dan would take Anna out almost everyday. He began to see her more than Serena did. She didn't mind though, she had the last 2 years with her and he didn't.

Anna had been stayed the night at Dans loft while Serena was at a party with Blair.

KNOCK KNOCK

A very tired Dan answered the loft door to find Serena standing in front of him.

"We weren't expecting you till noon? Anna's still asleep." Dan grabbed a hoodie from beside him and put it over his head.

He soon noticed that she was crying. And not just small tears. Her face had gone bright red. He quickly grabbed Serena into a tight hug and brought her inside

"Whats wrong!"

"It's Anna."

Dan face started to drain really quickly. He kept thinking to him self.. what was so terrible that Serena had to come at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Shhh, stop crying. It's alright. Explain whats happened."

"Its not a bad thing Dan." Her tears slowly turned into a smile "These are happy tears"

He felt sudden relief as Serena turned to face him

"The doctor called. Annas blood tests came back positive. She's cancer free Dan." Serena began to cry again into Dan's arms "My baby is going to be alright."

xoxo

 _Anna Elizabeth Humphrey's Third Birthday_

A lot has happened over the past months. Anna and Dan only grew closer towards each other. She started calling him "Dada" and even made him a fathers day card because she missed it last year. Serena got a job working for Eleanor Waldorf and was really enjoying it. Dan finally published the book he wrote years ago. He called it "The nights last wave."

The party was going great. Serena was using the pent house to hold the party. She had a clown and a princess and balloons and music. All the children were running around and having an amazing time.

"Serena, Can I talk to you." Blair was pulling Serena out of a conversation she was having with another mother.

"Well hello Blair. Nice to see you." Serena smiled at her with a witty sarcastic tone.

"Its kind of important."

Serena started to see the look Blair was giving her and knew it wasn't a game. She pulled her into the open pantry behind her.

"What!"

"Well I didn't think I'd be saying this with Garlic swinging behind my head." She laughed "But I'm Pregnant."

Serena was shocked "Omg B! This is amazing."

"You think so.. I'm scared Chuck won't be happy."

"He'll be over the moon Blair. He's perfect with Anna."

Blair began to smile "I was holding back telling you because of everything that happen with the car crash and the miscarriage. But I'm already 13 weeks so.. I've been safe enough."

Serena mouth gaped "Your 13 weeks!. You lucky bitch. I looked like an elephant when I was pregnant with Anna and that was at 14 weeks."

Thats when little Anna opened the door "I heard my name!" The sassy 3 year old had hr arms crossed and was waiting for an explanation.

S and B laughed before walking off. "If she's like this now. I don't even want to know what her teenage years will be like." Serena joked.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since Anna's birthday party. She's over the moon cause she gets to move from pre-school to kindergarten. Which is only another floor above her old pre-school but Anna's so excited. Dan and Serena have a new plan, one of them picks has her for the morning and then takes Anna to school at 12 o'clock. And the other one picks her up at 5 o'clock and has her for the rest of the night. It rotates and Anna's happy because she gets to see both of her parents each day.

It was 3.00pm when Serena stormed into Dan's loft.

"What do you think this is!" She slapped Dan's book in infant of him on the desk.

"My book." He replied sarcastically

"Dan this book is about me!"

He knew it himself. But he never thought she would find out about it.

"Look its not what it looks like."

"I think it's exactly what It looks like Dan!... Do you still love me?"

"What no? I mean I don't know. I wrote that book the year after you left. It was the only book that the company wanted to publish. They said it was the best. Believe me I tried to give them other options but they only liked this one. So yes I did love you. But you already knew that? I feelings are old now. Promise."

Serena started to feel like she over reacted. It just came as a shock to her as she read it. As she read through the chapters it was like re-living her dates with him.

"Dan.. I'm sorry I was just being stupid."

"No you weren't. I should have told you.. I'm sorry."

"Let's just forget about it. I mean at least Anna can look back and see that we had something. Bye Dan" Serena went to walk out when she tripped over the desk leg. Dan caught her mid-fall.

Serena stared into his eyes and remembered the moment they had their first date. They were walking and laughing down the street. And then she remembered the Hamptons and the beach. It was at that moment that she kissed him. She didn't know what she was doing. But she felt something she hadn't felt in years. Serena stood back thinking she had made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Dan.. That was stupid. Um bye."

But Dan stopped her before she could leave. He moved one arm around her, pulling her close to him. And then he kissed her again and she continued with him.

Serena and Dan had sex that afternoon. Now laying on the floor of the loft she cuddled next to him.

"I can't believe I ever left you go." Dan kissed Serena on her neck like he used to

"Dan..."

"Yes?"

"This feels right. I love you." The words slipped out and she couldn't control it. She was awaiting him to freak out but he didn't. Instead he just pulled her in tighter.

"I never stopped loving you."

Dan kissed Serena up and down her neck making her laughing and giggle. They were lying on the floor in just a blanket. Completely naked. Just then the loft door opened up.

"Daniel! Me, Lily and Jenny were in the neighbour hood and we thought we'd pop in and..." Rufus stopped mid sentence. Lily and Jenny followed behind them.

They were nowhere to go. Serena and Dan were just sitting on the living room floor with nothing but a blanket covering them.

"Oh hey dad.. Jenny.. Lily..." Dan was trying not to laugh but he couldn't help it. Serena's face had gone bright red.

"Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen... what the hell are you doing." Lily had walked in on kissing and dates but never this.

"Well you see... Dan was just helping me wit something."

"And what was that. An orgasm." Jenny joined into the conversation from behind with a sarcastic remark.

"Jenny!" Rufus turned to see his daughter laughing. "Go home"

xoxo

Lily and Rufus had gone to the back room until Serena and Dan were dressed.

"Ok mum seriously, I know what this looks like but.." Serena was interrupted by Lily

"Serena. We're not going to tell you off. Your not teenagers anymore."

Dan joined in from behind as he buttoned up his shirt "You just walked in at a bad moment."

"Trust me Dan. I don't think you would have wanted us to walk in any earlier." Serena giggled from behind him.

"Ok as much as I would love to stick around and explain to my mum and .. step dad that I was having sex at 3 in the afternoon on the living room floor. I have to go pick Anna."

Serena ran out of the loft doors.

"Please go Dad... I may not be a teenager anymore but it's still really awkward."


	7. Chapter 7

"Serena! Serena!" Lily was shouting from the living area for her daughter upstairs "Serena? Blairs here."

There was still no answer

"She says it's urgent."

That's when little Anna came running down the stairs "Auntie Blair! Your here! You want to play pirates with me. I promise you can be the goodie?"

"Oh I'd love to honey but I really need to see you mum." Blair picked the little 3 year old up and brought her into her arms.

"Oh she's upstairs with Dada." Anna jumped out and ran away to go turn the tv on

Blair was confused and turned to Lily for an explanation "Why are Dan and Serena in the bedroom together..."

"Do I have to answer that or can you put two and two together" Lily laughed

"Ew Ew Ew. I'll come back later. Maybe when my best friend isn't having sex upstairs."

xoxo

Serena had promised she would meet Blair at the park that afternoon. She decided to bring Anna with her so she could walk around and feed the ducks.

"Hey B, Sorry I'm late. Anna wanted Dan to come and so she threw a fit."

"Serena."

"Yes?"

"Your having sex with Dan Humphrey."

Serena reached out and covered her daughters ears "Blair! She's three."

"And smart enough to know that Mummys and daddy who aren't together don't share a bed."

"Oh come on. It's not that big of a deal. Lets talk about something else."

"Well I came over this morning to show you this. But something was too busy..."

Serena interrupted her "B! Seriously drop it.

Blair handed Serena and ultrasound "This is amazing. Your even starting to show a lot now. How far along are you?"

"5 months! Only 4 to go."

"Chuck must be excited."

"Well especially now... we're having a boy"

Anna pushed her mums hands off her ears. Serena forgot she was still holding onto her

"Can I dress him up in all my dolls clothes"

Serena and Blair both laughed at the little girl

"No Anna. Blair will dress in until he's at least your age."

xoxo

 _1 and half years later_

Serena and Dan finally became official and told Anna they were moving in together. They bought a pent house above Lily and Rufus but still go to the loft often.  
Chuck and Blair welcomed their baby boy, Henry Harold Bass into the world 15 months ago. He was a spitting image of chuck but had blair's eyes.  
It's now Thanksgiving day. 2 years since Serena returned home with Anna. Her cancer never came back and was now more happy than ever. Anna Elizabeth Humphrey was now almost 5 years old and sassier than ever.

Anna was at the park with Dan while Blair and Serena were having brunch at the penthouse. Mid-way through conversation Serena ran to the bathroom and began emptying her stomach. Blair followed after her with a little baby following behind her on a walker.

"Serena? What the hell. Are you alright."

Serena sat back from the toilet and wiped her face with a cold flannel "I really don't know. This had been happening since Wednesday. I just wish i don't have a flu bug for thanksgiving dinner tomorrow "

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Blair held back Serenas hair as she continued to throw up into the toilet

"Thanks B. The last time I was this bad I was..." Serena stopped talking s she proceed what she was about to say

"You were what Serena?" Blair picked up little Henry as he began to cry on the floor beside them

"I was pregnant with Anna... Oh sh*T"


	8. Chapter 8

Blair had gone to the nearest drug store to get her a test, while Serena watched Henry at the pent house.

"Peek a boo." Serena jumped out from behind the sofa  
Henry giggled and rolled around the floor. Covering himself in his baby blanket.

"Peek a boo!" Serena continued to jump out from behind the couch. Henry loves his Aunt Serena and she's the only one who can get him to stop crying straight away, apart from Blair and Chuck.

"I'm back! I got about every brand I could find and even bought myself a new top." Blair pulled it out of the bag and modelled it up against herself "You like it?"  
Serena rolled her eyes at the friends need to shop every minute of the day.

Blair chucked her the tests "You ready?"  
Serena sighed.. "I guess."

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxo

Serena sat on the side of the bath waiting for the timer to go off. She was so nervous, her leg was jitteriness and she was playing with her hair so much it was getting knotty.

"Is it time?" Serena was impatient and getting nervous  
"Yes.. Do you want to look or do you want me to?"

"I can do it..." Serena reached out to look at the test.  
"Serena? what does it say..." Blair was just watching her friend stare at the stick.

"I'm pregnant." Serena was stunned. It was then she heard a knock on the door.

"Serena? Babe I'm home." Serena heard Dans voice on the other end of the door

"Crap... get rid of him Blair."  
"Serena.. I think it's best you tell him. I will take Henry and Anna downstairs. Talk about it together"  
"Ok..."

Blair opened the door to Dan holding Anna.  
"Dan.. Serena needs to talk to you. I can take Anna"

"Um okay?"  
Dan walked into the bathroom and could automatically tell something was on Serena mind. He put her arm around her.  
"Whats wrong?"

Serena didn't say anything.. She just handed him the positive pregnancy test.

Dan took a second to realise what he was holding... "Serena! This is amazing.."  
"It is?" Serena looked up at him

"Of course it is. I love Anna but I never got to be there when she was born. Hear her first words or watch her first steps."  
He brought Serena into a hug "Honey, I'm beyond excited."

"Well then I am too." She smiled back at him

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was 6.30 and everyone had gathered on the floor below at the Humphrey/Van Der Woodson/ Bass household. Chuck was on the floor playing with both Anna (4 and a half) and Henry (15 months). Dan was helping his dad cook and Serena and Blair were talking.

"How did he take it?" Blair asked Serena  
"Really well. He so excited."

"So he's happy then.." Blair smiled at her

"Yeah hes thrilled."  
"Thats amazing S! Anna's going to be a big sister."

It was just then that they got an interruption.  
"What!" Little Anna had come to ask her mum for a drink and heard the last part of their conversation.  
"I'm going to be a big sister!" Anna shouted really loudly with excitement. the whole room froze and stared at them.

"Your pregnant?" Lily walked over towards her daughter.  
"Uhhhhh... " Serena stared around the room to find Dan just laughing at the frustratment on her face. "A little help here?" She said to Dan

"No this is way too much fun to watch." Dan laughed as she walked towards Serena and picked up Anna.

"Well?" Lily was just staring at her daughter waiting for a response.  
"I'm not sure yet.. I think so."

"What do you mean you think so." Rufus smiled and asked from the kitchen  
"The tests were all positive but I haven't been to the doctors... Which is why i didn't want to say anything."

Chuck entered the conversation from behind "Well congrats sis." He smiled at.

"Mummy? What is everyone talking about. Am I going to be a big sister or not."


End file.
